Return of the Count
by KingKommando
Summary: After sacrificing themselves for the sake of the world, Blumiere and Timpani, a.k.a. Count Bleck and Tippi, go off into hiding. After a visit to Flipside, the two find their home to find out about Dimentio's new plan to rule all worlds. With Mario and Co. busy with their own things, it's up to Blumiere and Timpani, with help from some friends, to save the world in their place.
1. Return of the Count

Good things always have to end. A bit pessimistic? It's what you expect coming from former villain, Count Bleck. After they saved the world, Mario and Co. had never seen them again. But they always had a strange feeling that they were alive...

And alive they were, for somewhere in Blumiere's now destroyed tribe, the two remain peaceful.

" You think we could at least mail them, Blumiere?" Lady Timpani complained. The two were in the kitchen while Blumiere was making dinner. Timpani, in her human form, had shiny brown hair up to her back, blue eyes, and a dress with colors that reminded her of her Pixl form, Tippi. Blumiere, on the other hand, had his mementos of himself as Count Bleck stored in the very back of his closet. He had almost destroyed all worlds because he couldn't find Timpani, but by helping Mario and Co., they saved it in the end. But besides all that, Blumiere still stood tall with his dark blue hair that went down to his neck, red eyes, and a white T-shirt with jeans.

" And ruin our perfect getaway? I just got you back. I'm not losing you again." Blumiere protested, banging his hand on top of the stove. It stayed there for a couple of seconds, Blumiere completely oblivious to it.

"Uh... Blu-" Timpani started. At that moment, Blumiere jumped and stated shaking his hand in the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT! BUUUUUURNS!" Blumiere started blowing on his hand, but to no avail. Timpani started to laugh."Hon, can you get an Ice Storm?"

"Oh... of course..." Timpani said, turning around."Oh wait!" She turned back dramatically."We don't have any more!"

"Ow... ow..." Blumiere rushed to the sink and doused his hand for a second before screaming again."OH! That's hot water..." He quickly switched it to cold, then sighed."Much better..." He swiveled his head to face Timpani."We have no more Ice Storms?"

" Blumiere, we have to go shopping. We're almost out of food. We're almost out of laundry detergent. We're-" Timpani started listing.

"Alright." Blumiere sighed." We go to Flipside, get a bit of stuff, say hi to some friends, then leave. Got it?" Timpani jumped up and wrapped her arms around Blumiere.

" Yay! I love you!" She gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah... me too..." Blumiere nodded, leaning back on the stove with his hand in the fire. One... Two... Blumiere's hand shot up."Gah! Damn fire!"

"I thought this was rated E for everyone, Blumiere." Timpani warned.

"Oh screw E for Everyone. You know how many times I wanted to curse people out but couldn't because of this E for Everyone? This is T now." Blumiere smirked." Now let's get some Ice Storms. My hands are gonna be peeling by the time we get to Flipside." And with a snap of his fingers, Blumiere and Timpani were off to visit their friends. Or are they?


	2. Friends, Minions, and Memories

The wizard from Flipside, Merlon, was reading a continued version of the book, the Light Prognosticus (Sequel). Timpani slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Uh... hey... Merlon..." Timpani dragged out. Merlon turned around and looked at her, shocked.

"Tippi?" Merlon said out loud.

"Yep. It's me." Timpani waved shyly. Merlon ran up to Timpani and gave her a quick hug.

" Timpani! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Merlon smiled." So how's Blumiere? Are you two getting along? Where is the guy? Have you guys added to your little group of two?" Timpani's face exploded with red.

" Hey! I thought this game was rated E for Everyone!" Timpani protested.

"Oh please," Merlon scoffed with a wave of his hand." We ditched the E for Everyone system when the game ended. It's now N."

"N? What does that stand for?" Timpani asked

" It stands for null. It means we aren't restricted by the video game rules." Merlon explained.

" First Blumiere says T. Now you say N. What's next? Rated O for Out of Your Freaking Minds?!" Suddenly, Blumiere, along with Bowser, came in.

" Bowser?! I thought you were supposed to be in the Pit of 100 Trials!" Merlon said in shock.

"Man... I beat the Flipside Trials with my eyes closed. I didn't even need to use my fire! Isn't there something more challenging to do?" Bowser bragged.

" You know there's a Flopside Trials, right?" Blumiere added in."I should know. I mastered both the Flipside and Flopside Trials."

" Flopside One and Flopside Two?" Merlon inquired.

" There's a two?!" Blumiere said, shocked.

" Although, I must say. To defeat even up to Flopside One and to be eligible to challenge Flopside Two is a great accomplishment." Merlon shout shook his head."Enough about that. Where's Mario? And Luigi? And Peach?"

"Before I saw Blumiere, I saw Mario and Luigi with Saffron. As for Peach, I saw her with little Paral at Merlee's shop." Bowser explained.

" Wait! Who's Paral?" Timpani wondered."Is she her daughter?"

"Well, just after you two left, we found this little four year old in front of Merlon's door. Turns out... she was Dimentio's daughter. I mean... Dimentio died and everything so we took her in. She's so adorable. You've gotta meet her." Bowser explained.

"You must really like Paral. So Bowser is a softie for kids." Blumiere teased.

" I've gotta be a softie. I got eight kids at home." Bowser retorted, crossing his arms."Well... seven of them are grown up. All I got is my little Bowser Jr. left." On cue, Peach came in the room, holding the hand of Paral, a cute little five year old with a look almost exactly like Dimentio's, the only exception being that she has long, purple hair. She even wore a similar outfit to her father, being a Mardi Gras colored dress, jester shoes with little bells, and a jester hat.

" Hi, Merlon!" Peach exclaimed. She looked around." Where's Mario and Luigi?"

" Oh yes, Peach." Blumiere said sarcastically."We leave for a year and you forget completely about us."

" I'm sorry, Blumiere. Timpani. I've missed the two of you." Peach apologised. Paral looked at the couple.

" Are you the two that saved the world?" Paral asked.

"Oh.." Timpani blushed."We shouldn't get all of the credit." Paral suddenly gasped.

"County? Where's your hat? And the glass thing on your eye? And your cape? I didn't know it was you for a second." Everyone chuckled at Blumiere.

"County? How do you know Paral?" Merlon asked, trying to stop laughing.

" Dimentio would sometimes bring Paral with him to my castle so that she could follow in his footsteps. He may have been evil, but he was a decent father. You could never mention his wife, though. He'd get so angry. He once blasted Mimi when she found a picture of his wife and started mimicking her. It was actually pretty funny. Mimi was like-" Blumiere babbled on.

" What ever happened to Dimentio's wife?" Peach asked.

"No one knows. Hell, I don't even know her name." Blumiere responded. Suddenly, the door opened to see Mario, Luigi, Nastasia, Mimi, and O'Chunks. Nastasia started crying.

"COUNT! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Nastasia wailed." Don't leave again! Please!"

"Hi, Count. It's been a while." Mimi smiled. She was a bit taller." I'm thirteen, now."

"Oh County, 'ow I missed yeh. I watched the wee lasses while yeh were gone." O'Chunks said with pride.

"Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks... you've all changed so much." Blumiere responded.

"So, what brings yeh to Flipside, Count?" O'Chunks asked.

" Just went to buy some things." Blumiere used his head to gesture to the bags. That's when everyone noticed the bandages on his hands.

" What happened to your hands, Count?" Mimi asked.

" Burnt them on the stove at our house. I bought Ice Storms to soak my hands in when we get home." Blumiere explained." Speaking of which, I should soak them soon so my hands don't scar. I hope you all can visit soon." Blumiere stood up and headed for the door.

" County, you're leaving?!" Paral whined.

" I got to. I'll visit soon, okay?"

" Alright... But can I bring you home? I've been practicing my powers with Merlon." Paral asked.

" I'm sorry. Timpani and I have to go and soak my hands in Ice Storms." Blumiere responded, placing a hand on Paral's shoulder.

" Okay, County. Next time?"

"I promise." Blumiere grabbed Timpani's hand and snapped his fingers. The two were gone in an instant.


	3. Works in the UW

Evil jester, Dimentio, was sent to the Underwhere, or U.W., where all souls go to weigh their sins after their games have ended. If it's light, they are sent to a place called the Overthere, or O.T., and live in happiness. If they are too heavy, they spend the rest of their ended lives in the U.W.. Dimentio stood before Jaydes, the queen of the U.W., for his trial.

"Dimentio Jestine, you have a wife named Rosalina and two children; a boy, 14, named Dimentio the Second and a girl, 5, named Paralina. But don't think that helps a bit with your sins. You tried to destroy all worlds, even when your master, Count Bleck, was defeated and gave up on destroying the worlds. Your sins weigh heavier than most. Therefore, you will spend the rest of your ended life in the Underwhere." Jaydes decided. Dimentio shrugged.

"I'll get out." He stated, then turned his back to the queen and walked away.

Wandering in the U.W. just made Dimentio even worse. He tripped and fell into mud, got attacked by some Dry Bones, and lost 100 coins.

" Damn U.W... Damn Count... Damn Mario! It's all their faults I'm in this god forsaken place! I would've been a ruler! A ruler of all dimensions! Count shouldn't have even opened that book. Wanted to kill everyone because of one chick. My daughter is five, dammit, and she's being raised by those... Agh! And what have they done to my son? I don't even know. I hate those-" Dimentio ranted.

" So you've met my son?" A tall figure stepped out of the darkness."Noctes is the name. You know of my son, Blumiere?"

" You mean the Count? Yeah..." Dimentio replied.

" What if I told you I can bring you back to wherever your game ended? You can live an extra life. Get revenge on some people. See your kids." Noctes explained.

" Seems too good to be true. What's the catch?"

"Kill my son and his wife. But take over the worlds first. Take the Dark Prognosticus from Nolrem in Flopside. Then gather a few minions. Recreate the Chaos Heart. Then if he gets all the way to you, kill him. Rather, kill his wife He'll kill himself shortly after, a one way ticket to the Underwhere." The whole entire time, Dimentio nodded with an evil smirk on his face.

"I like this. A LOT! I'll do it." Dimentio responded, holding out his hand."I like you Noctes."

"I hope you can do it." Noctes said. He closed his eyes." Ancient ancestors of darkness, bring forth Dimentio from death to bring death to you." All of a sudden, Dimentio blacked out. When he woke up... he was in Flopside.


	4. Shocking Discoveries

Blumiere and Timpani appeared right in front of their house to see a woman with dark hair and green eyes. In her hand was a staff similar to Blumiere's which he had shoved in his closet. She stood up to greet the two.

"Blumiere, dear! I thought you died!" She cried. Timpani turned to her husband.

" Who's she?" Timpani asked.

"Mother... I thought I killed everyone in the Tribe of Darkness."

"I was one of the few survivors." Blumiere's mom, Luma, replied.

" Did my dad survive?"

" Did he survive? You killed him with your own hands." Luma said.

"Good..." Blumiere nodded." So what brings you here?"

" Your father is in the Underwhere, as you know. But his powers haven't been taken away. He's sending someone from the U.W. to recreate the Chaos Heart all over again." Luma said.

" Who? Do you know him?" Blumiere asked.

" Probably not. But he's probably going to target you. I mean... your father is one for revenge. It's where you get it from."

"Mom, I want you to leave. If this guy is after me, then you'll be targeted too." Blumiere advised.

"Aww..." Went a way too familiar voice."You care for your mommy..." Blumiere and Timpani swiveled their heads around.

"No..." Timpani gasped in shock."It can't be..."

"But it is. It is I, Dimentio Jestine! Back from the Underwhere and here to become ruler of all worlds!" Dimentio exclaimed. In his hand was a dark book.

"The Dark Prognosticus..." Luma said in awe.

"Nope! It's the Dark Prognosticus Sequel," Dimentio implied, giving emphasis to sequel."It says in the book that a lone man will be given an extra life so that he can take over the worlds after the previous antagonist has failed. I have been given an extra life to do exactly that!" Dimentio opened the book."Hmm... lemme see... it says to create this pure heart, a sacrifice from the Tribe of Darkness must be made." Dimentio closed the book and smirked. Timpani stepped in front of Blumiere, arms stretched out.

" You're not killing Blumiere. Not in my lifetime." Timpani said in defense.

" I'm not killing 'Blumiere'." Dimentio replied in a mocking voice. He rose a hand into the air. It started glowing purple, yellow, and green."I'm killing his mother." Before either of them could react, Dimentio hurled a beam at Luma, knocking her down.

"MOM!" Blumiere screamed. A small black heart emerged from Luma's body. Dimentio took the heart into his hands.

" You're being quite emotional, thinking that you thought you killed your own tribe." Dimentio said with a smile. Blumiere was shaking violently.

"You will pay..." Blumiere's eyes turned black."Count Bleck says so."

"Oh... so this is how the lovely Count is born. Too bad you turned good." Dimentio shrugged." Ciao!" Dimentio disappeared in front of the couple. Timpani put her hands on Blumiere's shoulders. His eyes quickly faded to red.

" Blumiere... are you okay?" Timpani asked.

" Peachy." Blumiere replied through gritted teeth. He stormed into their house and went straight for their room. Timpani followed quickly behind.

" What are you doing?" She asked as she saw Blumiere digging in the closet. He took out a white top hat, and cape.

" When I got the Chaos Heart the first time, that was my death wish." Blumiere put on the hat." Now this will be his." Blumiere grabbed Timpani's hand." Come on. We're going back to Flipside."


	5. The Man Known as Merlon

"What brings you here, Blumiere?" Merlon asked as the couple entered the room.

" Where's Mario? He's got to stop Dimentio." Blumiere said.

" He does?"

" Yes. He's activated the Chaos Heart and now the hero of legend must stop him."

" That was for the first Light Prognosticus. The Chaos Heart has been activated again, meaning that a second Prognosticus must be made." Merlon took out a white book." This is the Light Prognosticus Sequel."

"Well then... who saves the world in the sequel?"

"It says a man, once bad, will put back on his hat of evil to do good for the world." Merlon quoted.

" That sounds a lot like me." Blumiere muttered.

" And listen to this. He will have the help of love, the help of a right hand, the help of a shapeshifter, and help from the son of the enemy."

" That sounds like Timpani, Nastasia, and Mimi. But who's the last one?"

"I don't know. But to find your first pure heart, you must go to Merlee's mansion. That is where Mimi's at."

"Okay." Blumiere started to leave.

" Wait!" Merlon yelled. He gave a bow to Timpani in the shape of Tippi, the Pixl she used to be." This will help you transform into Tippi when needed."

" Thanks!" Timpani smiled.

"Now leave! The fate of the worlds is in your hands. With a glance at the book, Blumiere turns away, on his way to save the world.


	6. Dimi and Count Kel

" Alright! This is Merlee's Mansion." Blumiere said." Let's go check up on Mimi." Blumiere and Timpani walked into the giant mansion to see Merlee as if she had just entered too. From the distance they could hear the soft thud of music.

"Hello you two, Blumiere and Timpani. I'm here to see my maid, Mimi." Merlee said. That was one thing about Merlee, she only talked in rhymes.

"Hi, Merlee. We're here to see Mimi too. Can we follow you?" Timpani asked.

"Sure thing, you two. I guess you guys can see her for a few." Merlee shrugged.

"Hey... do you hear that?" Timpani asked Merlee.

" It's probably Mimi playing the music at a sound so great." Merlee sighed." One of the things I truly hate." They went through the hallway before they saw a boy around fifteen in a butler suit. By now, the music was blaring. He was a strange sight. Half of his hair was black, half white. Both sides went down to his shoulders. Then his left eye was yellow, the right black.

"Hello! Welcome to Mistress Mimi's Mansion. I am Dimentio the second, but just call me Second or Dimi. That's what Mimi does." Dimi shrugged.

" Mimi's mansion... so not true!" Merlee stomped past Dimi."This shapeshifter has a lot of talking to do. Mimi! Mimi! Come here to see me!"

"Uh... Merlee..." Blumiere extended a hand to Merlee. She swatted it away.

" Unhand me! Can't you see? Mimi has some explaining to do. So let me move!" Merlee stomped up the stairs to see multiple teenage boys in butler suits." Abuser of mansions, why are all these boys in this place? Why is this music so loud? Meet me now in this space!" Mimi came down.

"Ohh... um... hey... Merlee!" Mimi said nervously." Have you seen Second?"

" What is this party for? You did not ask. Do not ignore. Tell me in a flash." Merlee replied sternly.

"Well... today I turn 14." Mimi explained." And these are my little cutie pies!" Dimi walled up to the group." Especially Second. He's so cute! But I have no clue why someone would name their kid Second."

"Mistress Mimi... my name is Dimentio the Second. Not just Second." Dimi explained.

"Oh, ew! That reminds me too much of that stupid jester. He would always read my diary!"

"Wait... my dad, before he died, always used to complain about a girl obsessed with money and the Count. Are you that same girl?"

" If your father knew me... that means your father was Dimentio!" Blumiere exclaimed.

"Well it's kinda obvious. My name's Dimentio the Second after all." Dimi shrugged.

" Alright, Mimi. We need you to help us. Dimentio's come back to life and is going to destroy the worlds." Blumiere said. Just then, there was a slight earthquake. The group ran outside and, in the sky, we saw a small purple formation in the sky."Oh no..."

" It's begun, the start of the end." Merlee pushed Dimi and Mimi to Timpani and Blumiere." Go you two, go my friend."

"You ready to save the world?" Timpani inquired.

"Not quite yet!" Went a voice. Out of nowhere appeared a kid around a year or two older than Paral. He had red hair and blue eyes. He looked like a small ripoff of Count Bleck. He even had the monicle but on his right eye.

" Who are you? And why do you look like a ripoff of me?" Blumiere asked.

"Silence! Exclaimed Count Kel! Count Kel is from the Tribe of Darkness! Count Kel was born the day you killed off the tribe. Count Kel barely survived. The day Count Bleck was born, Count Kel was too! Count Kel was on your side, hoping you destroyed all worlds. But you stopped it all for some girl. Count Kel is no man. Count Kel has no needs or desires. Count Kel is a kid! And Count Kel won't be phased by any women!"

"So I'm guessing you're Count Kel?" Mimi inquired."And how dare you try to imitate the Count!"

"Count Kel does not imitate. No... I am Count Bleck's double! Announced Count Kel."

"Yes... just like Merlon and Nolrem. This is Kelby." Next to Count Kel appeared Dimentio."Kelby is one of my minions. And he's holding the first Pure Heart. So if you want it that badly..." Dimentio smirked."You're gonna have to deal with the new Count."

"Dad!" Dimi exclaimed."Why are you doing this? Do you really want to destroy all worlds? Your plan, it is like a wave. It will come to it's highest point before crashing down."

"My own son... how they've brainwashed you. It was probably Mimi!" Dimentio shouted.

"Are you kidding me? He's cute. I didn't even know he was your son till right around now." Mimi said.

"Yes... Mimi has nothing to do with it! Now either hand over the Pure Heart or face all of our wrath!" Dimi agreed.

"Fine..." Dimentio glowered at Dimi."Count Kel! Attack my son!"

"You will die! Says Count Kel."

"No, Dimi." Blumiere said, pushing Dimi back."This impostor is to be defeated by me!" His eyes started glowing.

"Ah... Count Kel is pleased. But don't forget... Count Kel is from the Tribe of Darkness. I know all of your-" Blumiere whipped up a spell and shot it at Kel.

"Silence! Said Count Bleck."

"Count Kel admits, you're strong. But Count Kel will be back." Kel dropped the Pure Heart and disappeared. Blumiere's eyes stopped glowing.

"Is he gone?" Blumiere asked.

"It seems to me that you don't know when you turn into Count Bleck now." Timpani said."You've separated yourself from him so much that it's like you are two different people."

"Well I say that we go back to-" Mimi started. All of a sudden, Kel reappeared.

"I said Count Kel would be back! Exclaimed Count Kel. And now Count Kel will be taking little Dimentio with him!" And just like that, Kel grabbed Dimi by the collar and dissapeared.

"Well it can't be that easy..." Blumiere shrugged."We'll save him later. But now... we've got to go to Flipside." The three teleported away with the Pure Heart in hand, Merlee slowly waving goodbye


	7. End of Chapter One

In Count Bleck's former castle were five people, which included Dimento and Count Kel. There was a woman around twenty-five with orange hair, crown, black shirt, and shirts. She wore a black mask. On her shirt was an orange flower. Next to her was Mimi's brother, Mimo. He's around eighteen, with a baseball cap flipped backwards, a green shirt with a blue jacket over it, jeans, and green and black sneakers. Third was Oliver, a tall, skinny guy with slicked back, blonde hair. His glasses were placed on top of his head. He wore a lab coat and held a clipboard. Last, next to Dimentio was Paral in a similar outfit as her father.

"Count Kel is wondering why he is not leader. Count Bleck was leader when he tried to destroy the worlds." Kel protested.

"I dunno, kid." Mimo shrugged, then took out a pen." Now where's my..." Mimo's eyes widened in shock." My diary! Who took it!"

"Well you and Mimi do have something in common after all..." Dimentio smirked.

" Where is it, Dimentio!" Mimo exclaimed.

" Hey... I don't know." Dimentio replied. Oliver started laughing.

" You have a mind like a girl... Who cares if you bought three outfits at the mall today." Oliver smirked."Oh! Well then... I never knew you hated-"

" Ooh! Count Kel wants to see!" Kel exclaimed, flying up to Oliver.

"Oh no you don't!" Mimo jumped and grabbed Kel's cape, yanking him to the ground.

"Ugh! Do I really have to be the only girl out... of this group of four?" Master D, the girl with the crown, complained.

"Don't worry..." Dimento said." Kel isn't going back for a while. He caught my son and now he's sitting in my dungeon, thinking about what he's done. He did an okay job, even if one of the Pure Hearts are now in Blumiere's grasp." He cleared his throat."Mimo! Front and center!"

" Yeah, dude? I mean, Dimentio dude, sir?" Mimo said.

" You're up next. I want you to get the Pure Heart before your sister and crew does." Dimentio commanded.

" Yeah, sure dude. Whatever But first-" Mimo jumped up to Oliver's block and snatched his diary from him."I want my diary back, you nerd."

"Fine." Oliver scoffed.

" That and I need to change my outfit. Maybe something fancy..."

"Go and put on something and leave!" Paral exclaimed.

" Damn, dude! Chillax a bit." Mimo replied. After changing his clothes, Mimo was on his way to find the Pure Heart before the rest.


	8. Backstory Pt 1

"Hey! How'd you get here?!"

" There's someone else living here?"

" Yes. This planet leads to my spaceship. Now go away."

" Come on... I need a place to stay."

" Go back to whatever galaxy you came from."

" Please... let me stay. I won't bother you, promise."

"Fine... My name's Rosalina. Welcome aboard my humble abode."

That was the first day I met the space traveling, Rosalina.


	9. Blumiere's Love Problems

" So hey! You've come back with a Pure Heart." Merlon said as Blumiere and Mimi walked in the room back at Flipside."Where's Timpani?"

" Hunting for the first pillar." Mimi shrugged." So why have you called us over?"

"I technically only called Blumiere over. But you can stay." Merlon turned to Blumiere." How's you're marriage going?"

" Fine... just fine..." Blumiere replied.

" No arguments?"

"None."

" Treating her well?"

" The best."

" So is this it for you two or am I gonna see little Blumieres and Timpanis in the not so far off future."

" Children?!" Blumiere's face turned red."Well... I guess... maybe one day..." Blumiere lowered his glance to the floor and muttered,"If she's not too afraid to come to bed with me..."

" Afraid? You're telling me your marriage has never been consummated?!" Merlon exclaimed.

"Shhh! Don't say it out loud!" Blumiere exclaimed just as loudly.

" There's a problem with that. In Flipside, you're not technically married until your marriage has been consummated. So in the laws of Flipside, you're not married."

" Isn't this a bit sixteenth century?" Mimi inquired.

"Yes, it is. So why isn't it that..." Merlon started.

" You think I haven't tried? The day we disappeared and found our dream home, I brought up the whole consummation thing. We'd kiss, yes. But anything farther than that and she'd tense up." Blumiere explained."I don't know why."

"Ah... the innocent virgin of the Tribe of Ancients. Seems to me you got a problem." Merlon stated." In the Tribe of Ancients, when you get married, when you want to consummate your marriage, there's something you have to do."

" The Tribe of Ancients are so confusing." Blumiere sighed.

" What you do is you've got to actually go on a journey with your wife to achieve a task of some sort."

" What?! Why?!"

" Because all women in the Tribe of Ancients are raised to think that sex is some sacred thing and only when they're married can they do it. Some of the smart women say that they aren't married until they do this and you can't do it until you're married."

" That's paradox!" Blumiere exclaimed.

" What's paradox?" Mimi asked.

" It's when you say something and it contradicts with itself. Like... I will go back in time to kill my father. If you went back in time to kill your father, you wouldn't be alive. So at the same time, it's impossible to go back in time to kill your father." Merlon explained.

" But couldn't you kill your father after you were born?" Mimi inquired.

"Alright... you have a point. How bout you go back in time to kill yourself." Merlon said, rephrasing the sentence.

"Better... But I don't get the paradox about marriage." Mimi said.

" This is what's so confusing about the Tribe of Ancients. You can't have sex till you're married. And to officially be married, you have to have sex first. You get it, Mimi?" Blumiere stated thoroughly.

"Damn... so what does the Tribe of Darkness do?" Mimi wondered.

" We're supposed to lose it on our wedding night. We don't have that confusing stuff like Merlon does."

" But if you're supposed to lose it on your wedding night, isn't it also paradox because you're not officially married yet?" Mimi commented. Blumiere sat there, quiet.

"Hold on..." Blumiere mumbled and started thinking.

" It is paradox because we have the same ethics as the Tribe of Ancients." Nolrem said as he walked in." You're supposed to pretty much save her life. It's known as the breaking of paradox. By going on a journey, you tell the Ancients that you know of the paradox and pledge to spend forever with your wife. But the thing is, you've actually got to save her life."

" Where was this lesson when I needed it!" Blumiere complained.

" You two did get married in secret. Do you even have wedding rings?" Nolrem asked. Blumiere lifted up his left hand to show a shiny, silver band on his ring finger, at the same time giving Nolrem the no-shit-I-have-a-wedding-ring look."Oh."

"And what makes it even more confusing is that we don't know which wedding laws to go by, mine or Timpani's."

"Well... it'd be a lot easier to go by your laws. But think about it. You're collecting Pure Hearts. You're already on a sort of task. You're saving the worlds. You're bound to save Timpani's life at least once And when you do..." Merlon started explaining.

" When he does what?" Everyone's head turned to see Timpani at the door.

"Um..." The four dragged out simultaneously."Nothing..."

"Alright! Before we leave, there's a Tribe of Ancients festival right here in Flipside. We should go." Timpani smiled.

"Can't I just get her drunk..." Blumiere muttered to Nolrem.

"You could..." Nolrem replied." But she'll probably hate you the next morning when she has a hangover." Blumiere walked over to Timpani and held her hand.

" Come on, my lovely wife." Blumiere said.

" You know it isn't official yet, right?" Timpani inquired."In the Tribe of Ancients, you've got to save my life first."

"Oh really?" Blumiere mocked surprise." I never knew we weren't married officially. Tell me more..." Mimi rolled her eyes.

" This is gonna be a long journey." She sighed.


End file.
